<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year! by AShortWalkToDelinquency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784101">Happy New Year!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency'>AShortWalkToDelinquency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 - a year in holidays, mpreg style [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Celebrations, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, New Year's Eve, pregnancy announcement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Malcolm and Gil are hosting their friends to ring in the new year. It's also the perfect time to share the news that they're expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 - a year in holidays, mpreg style [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did someone order some fluff with a side of team feels?</p>
<p>Thank you to KateSamantha for adding all the commas I missed 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm lays out trays of appetizers across the table, realizing as everything is set down that there's far more than the six of them could ever hope to eat in an evening.</p>
<p>Or perhaps even in a week.</p>
<p>He can feel Gil's eyes on him from where he's standing at the kitchen peninsula, pulling out the liquor and glasses and setting everything up for easy access. Even with his back to him, he'd swear he can feel his husband's smirk as he watches Malcolm pull tray after tray of food from the fridge and the oven, running out of space long before he runs out of food.</p>
<p>He's a big enough man to admit when he's wrong.</p>
<p>"You may have been right," he says, turning to face Gil with a tray of jalapeño poppers with bacon, roasted red pepper, and cream cheese in his hands, realizing he's run out of room to put it. "I <em>may</em> have gone overboard with the appetizers."</p>
<p>Gil merely arches an eyebrow, "You think?"</p>
<p>The amusement is clear as day in every laugh line that's creasing Gil's face. Honestly, Malcolm's quite sure he could have filled the entire house with bite-sized treats and Gil would have been more than happy to keep finding surfaces to put them on. After weeks of being ill, Malcolm has spent the last week keeping down just about everything he's eaten, thanks to the doctor's prescription for an anti-nausea morning-sickness pill. Malcolm knows that Gil is relieved to see him healthy and energetic again, and has been especially indulgent of him since Malcolm announced that they were expecting. He not only helped Malcolm with all of the food preparations, but he even kept his commentary to a minimum, only mentioning once or twice that Malcolm might be getting carried away.</p>
<p>It's their first time hosting New Year's Eve as a couple, though, and Malcolm wants everything to be perfect. More than perfect, really. Not only are they ringing in the new year with their best friends, but they're also planning on announcing the good news about the baby tonight, which makes Malcolm even more intent on ensuring the night is flawless.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, you were right, bask in your 'I told you so,'" Malcolm rolls his eyes dramatically as he transfers the tray to one hand and pulls out a plate of apple and salmon verrines with his free hand, heading to the living room to set the them on the coffee table. He calls over his shoulder as he walks, "But if you could gloat as you help me with the food, that'd be great."</p>
<p>He arranges the plates on the table and before he's even straightened up and turned around, Gil is by his side with a platter of raw veggies and bowls full of various dips — hummus, spinach and artichoke dip, ranch dressing, and a few others that Malcolm was convinced he needed and is now thinking are somewhat superfluous.</p>
<p>Without giving Malcolm the chance to turn back to the kitchen to grab the next round of appetizers, Gil slides one hand to Malcolm's hip and scoops his hand up with the other, tugging him close and swaying to the jazz standards that are quietly tumbling from the speakers on the bookshelf.</p>
<p>"Gil," Malcolm laughs as the man waltzes him around the room, expertly avoiding the coffee table and sofa, "we really don't have time for this."</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, we always have time for this," Gil leans in and kisses him gently, never breaking the rhythm of their steps.</p>
<p>Gil happens to be spinning Malcolm out from his steady embrace when the doorbell rings and Malcolm uses the momentum to pull away from his husband with a breathy giggle as he heads down the hall to the front door, Gil's hearty laugh trailing behind him as he goes.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year," Dani says with a smile as Malcolm opens the door. </p>
<p>"And to you." Malcolm ushers her in from the cold night air and closes the door behind her, kissing her cheek as he goes. He takes the bottle of cabernet sauvignon she holds out with a smile and sets it briefly on the hall table while he helps her with her coat, "I told you that you didn't have to bring anything."</p>
<p>"It's just a bottle of wine," she replies as the coat slips down her bare arms, revealing a figuring-hugging black dress that perfectly accentuates her curves.</p>
<p>"Wow. Dani, you look amazing. You didn't need to get dressed up for this, though," Malcolm says as he looks over his best friend, wondering how the hell someone so strong, intelligent, and drop-dead gorgeous is still single.</p>
<p>"Says the man in the bespoke three-piece," she laughs and follows him as he leads the way to the kitchen, bottle of wine in hand. </p>
<p>"Now I definitely feel underdressed," Gil smiles as they walk in, pulling Dani into a warm hug. "Glad you could make it, Powell."</p>
<p>"You look dapper, boss. Nothing to worry about." Dani returns the smile as he lets her go, eyes sweeping over his dress slacks and simple but beautiful blue Armani sweater, knowing immediately that the soft knit is one that Malcolm gifted his husband. Gil's sweater game certainly went up a notch when he started dating Malcolm.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I don't have everything out yet, because <em>someone</em>," Malcolm casts a half-hearted glare at Gil as he returns to the fridge to continue pulling out the final few plates of food, "insisted on distracting me with a waltz."</p>
<p>Gil shrugs and looks completely unapologetic as he uncorks the wine that Dani brought and pours himself a glass. He sweeps his hand over the selection of drinks as an offer to Dani, but Malcolm is already pulling a chilled beer from the door of the fridge for her. Gil passes him the bottle opener with a cheeky smile that Malcolm can't help but return, and in a matter of seconds Dani is taking a sip of the cold brew.</p>
<p>"Can I help with anything," she asks after swallowing down a mouthful.</p>
<p>"Nope!" Malcolm insists, loading up one arm with three plates and carrying a fourth in his other hand, heading back out to the living room to fill up the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Looks like you're a little low on food here, Bright," Dani calls from the kitchen, laughter ringing in her voice, and he can imagine the look Gil is giving her. "Need me go grab a pizza or something, just to make sure you don't run out?"</p>
<p>"Ha. Ha," Malcolm deadpans as he makes his way back to grab the final plate from the fridge — cucumber slices with lemon dill cream cheese and smoked salmon — but Dani stops him with a hand on the shoulder before he can turn back to the living room. </p>
<p>"Seriously, it looks great," she smiles and then plucks one of the appies from the dish, taking a bite and groaning appreciatively, "tastes great, too."</p>
<p>Malcolm can't help but smile at the compliment, pleased that she's enjoying his culinary efforts. It immediately makes him feel like it was worth the effort he put into preparing food all day. The doorbell rings as Dani snags another slice and he jumps to attention, rushing down the hall while still holding the plate. He opens the door to find Tally and JT, the former holding a bottle of champagne, the latter carrying a bundled up toddler.</p>
<p>He's quick to usher them in, suddenly thankful for the entranceway table that Jackie had the foresight to place there years ago as he takes the bottle of champagne from Tally and puts both it and the plate down, freeing his hands to help with jackets. JT is already kneeling down to remove the pile of blankets and outerwear from Jackson, who is standing patiently, looking around with wide eyes the exact shade of deep, chocolate brown as his father.</p>
<p>"Thank you for inviting us tonight, Malcolm," Tally says, tugging him into a hug that he returns easily.</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure," he says sincerely. "You look especially lovely this evening." The purple jewel-tones of her sweater-dress make her eyes sparkle and emphasize her figure, hard-won after struggling to lose the baby weight she'd gained with Jackson.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she smiles shyly, running her hands down the front of her dress, self consciously smoothing away imaginary wrinkles. "You're looking good, yourself. Did you finally shake that flu?"</p>
<p>He's saved from answering by the sound of the doorbell ringing once again, and he slides between JT and Tally to open the door, finding Edrisa on the front porch with a face-splitting smile and a bottle of Jägermeister that she immediately thrusts out to him.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year!" she shouts, pulling him so forcefully into a hug that he stumbles over the lip of the door and onto the porch himself.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year, Edrisa," he laughs, finding her enthusiasm contagious even as he wonders if she's maybe already started the party with a few Jäger shots. He disentangles himself from her embrace and hurries her inside, eager to get back to the warmth of the house.</p>
<p>Once all of them are divested of their outerwear, they move into the kitchen as a group, Jackson toddling along unevenly with JT's hand only inches from his back to keep him from tripping on the strip of wood between the hardwood in the hallway and the linoleum in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Malcolm's been trying to talk Gil into a remodel for a while now, but Gil's been unsurprisingly reticent about the whole thing ("Kid, this house has functioned just fine for decades, now. You ever heard the expression, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it'?"). He makes a mental note to bring up the tripping hazard, knowing that's going to be <em>exactly</em> what gets Gil to agree to the renovation.</p>
<p>As they move in, JT, Tally, Dani, and Edrisa all pull up chairs around the round table that Gil's had as long as Malcolm can remember — and he can recall thinking, even back when he was just a frightened little boy, that it wouldn't hurt to upgrade the aged dinette set. Somehow, though, the table has survived the years, a beacon of gathering for family and friends. </p>
<p>There's a fire burning in the living room, and loads of comfortable seating, but somehow they all end up packed in the cozy kitchen, Gil playing bartender and Malcolm offering food to everyone the minute they stop chewing his last offering.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you, Bright?" Dani laughs as she plucks a strawberry goat cheese crostini off the plate he's currently holding out to her. "Feeding everyone like this, it's awfully domestic. It's like being back at my grandma and grandpa's house. She thought that if you didn't have food in your hand, she wasn't doing her job right."</p>
<p>JT nods his understanding, clearly having the same experience with one of his relatives growing up, but Malcolm catches Gil looking at him, the question clear in his eyes. Malcolm smiles nervously and makes his way to Gil's side, setting his plate of appies on the counter next to the impressive selection of alcohol. </p>
<p>"Actually," Malcolm says and then clears his throat, spinning the plate on the counter in an effort to keep his hands busy as excitement and nerves swirl together in his stomach. Gil, of course, senses exactly how he's feeling and wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. </p>
<p>He knows he has nothing to be nervous about; everyone in the room is going to be thrilled for them both. But saying it out loud, making the news general knowledge, somehow makes it feel more real. He'd dealt with the same jittery butterflies when they told Jessica and Ainsley about the baby on Christmas Day.</p>
<p>(<em>That</em> had gone exactly as Malcolm expected: squeals of joy, lingering hugs, and happy tears from all four of them.)</p>
<p>"We, um, we have some news," Malcolm says, looking up at Gil rather than at the four sets of eyes that are looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>"We're pregnant," Gil smiles at Malcolm, that special, gentle smile that he reserves only for him, before both of them look back at the ecstatic group of people that are jumping to their feet and rushing over for congratulatory hugs.</p>
<p>"No shit, man," JT exclaims, the first one to pull Malcolm into a hug that nearly knocks the air from his lungs. "Congratulations, bro!" When JT finally sets Malcolm back on his feet, he's surprised to see tears in the detective's eyes. Before JT moves on to hug Gil, he leans in and whispers, "You're gonna make an amazing father, man. I'm really happy for you."</p>
<p>The next few minutes are a blur of embraces and good wishes, questions about due dates and genders, and so much heartfelt love that Malcolm feels like he's floating through the kitchen.</p>
<p>Once all the congratulations have been offered, the party slowly drifts into the living room. Malcolm, Dani, and Tally head in first, leaving Gil, JT, and Edrisa in the kitchen discussing post-secondary options for the child that isn't even born yet, while Jackson runs back and forth between the two rooms, a peal of laughter following him as he moves on unsteady feet. Tally curls in the armchair next to the fireplace, tucking her feet up beneath her on the seat, while Malcolm settles next to his best friend on the sofa.</p>
<p>"So, daddy, I assume you already told Jessica and Ainsley?" Dani smirks, leaning into Malcolm and bumping her shoulder against his. At Malcolm's good natured eye roll, Dani laughs and says, "Have they already bought out Bonpoint?"</p>
<p>Tally tries to cover her grin with a sip from her wine glass, but Malcolm can see she looks just as entertained as Dani obviously is.</p>
<p>"Hilarious," Malcolm says dryly, but then actually considers just what sorts of shopping shenanigans Jessica and Ainsley could have gotten up to since finding out about the baby, and he shudders at the image in his mind. His expression obviously conveys just how terrifying the thought really is, because Dani and Tally both burst out laughing at his grimace.</p>
<p>When they finally manage to pull themselves from their amusement, Dani says, "Seriously, though, they must be thrilled. First grandbaby and all that. It's about time your family had something to look forward to."</p>
<p>Malcolm nods, thinking just how true that is. With so much darkness in the Whitly women's lives, they deserve a little light. Before he can answer, though, Jackson comes sailing through from the kitchen, launching himself at Malcolm with a giggle that says he knows that Malcolm will play with him.</p>
<p>All attention goes to the little man as Malcolm swings him up into the air, a delighted squeal breaking free from Jackson's lips as he suddenly and unexpectedly becomes an airplane. Malcolm takes him for a spin around the living room, making a terrible imitation of engine noises the entire time. The sound draws Gil, JT, and Edrisa in from the kitchen, looking thoroughly entertained to find Malcolm running through the room with an exhilarated Jackson in his arms. </p>
<p>Edrisa and JT settle in on the couch with Dani, while Gil sidesteps to avoid a collision with the airplane, and takes up residence in the free armchair across from Tally. Malcolm can't help the way his eyes drift over to his husband as he circles the room with Jackson. Gil looks so content as he watches Malcolm play with the toddler, and he knows without a doubt that Gil is thinking how this will be their life soon and how he can't wait for their house to be filled with laughter like this all the time.</p>
<p>When Malcolm's arms finally begin to tremble from exertion, he makes his way to JT and blurts, "Coming in for a landing!" </p>
<p>JT easily gathers Jackson from his arms, pulling him in for a great big, growling hug and a kiss to the forehead that's so soft and loving that Malcolm's heart gives a twinge, anxious to have that kind of relationship with his own child. With Jackson settled, Malcolm makes his way over to Gil, perching on the arm of the chair and wrapping his arm around his husband's shoulders, a simple connection to tell him just how much he loves him. Gil wraps his arm around Malcolm's waist in return, his hand briefly running over Malcolm's stomach before it makes itself at home on his hip.</p>
<p>It's only been a week since Malcolm told Gil the news, but already Malcolm has noticed Gil's tendency to reach for his stomach, to connect with their child. At approximately thirteen weeks, the baby is about the size of a lemon, and Malcolm's belly only has the tiniest hint of a swell (that seemed to pop up overnight a few days prior, to the surprise of both men) but Gil seems to gravitate toward his stomach whenever they're close enough to touch. It makes Malcolm smile to think what an amazing father Gil is going to be if he's already this attuned to their child.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bright!" Edrisa exclaims, scooting forward to the edge of the sofa and clapping her hands together excitedly. "If you're in need of a backup labour coach, I'm totally your girl. Though I've never actually made use of the certification, I am, in fact, a certified doula!"</p>
<p>Malcolm is mostly impressed, but the expressions in the room range from confused to surprised and Edrisa presses on before anyone has a chance to ask.</p>
<p>"It's a long story," she shrugs and waves her hand like it's not at all important, though Malcolm makes a mental note to take her out for lunch one day to pick her brain. "The point is, I have a detailed understanding of the labour process and would be more than happy to stand as a backup in case Gil is tied up with a murder investigation when it's time to deliver!"</p>
<p>"That's very kind of you to offer Edrisa," Malcolm says before JT can vocalize the smartass comment that's just sitting on the tip of his tongue. "We'll discuss it and get back to you, if that's alright?"</p>
<p>Edrisa's knowledge and enthusiasm would certainly be useful, but Malcolm can't really even fathom anyone but Gil being there for the birth.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Edrisa smiles, seeming genuinely pleased that Malcolm would consider it.</p>
<p>They settle into easy conversation after that, with Malcolm and Gil offering food and drink refills throughout the course of the evening. Eventually, Jackson shimmies off of the couch and toddles over to Tally, who scoops him up with a smile and snuggles him close, Jackson struggling to keep his eyes open as he leans into her comfort and protection. It surprises Malcolm just how much he wants to provide that for the child that's growing inside of him and his hand drops without thought to the tiny swell of his belly as he watches them.</p>
<p>The evening is spent with good food, good drinks and the best of company, with a round of Cards Against Humanity thrown in for good measure. Edrisa takes the game in a battle for the winning point against JT, jumping to her feet with a shout and an honest to god fist-pump as she claims the win.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry!" Edrisa says, clapping a hand over her mouth as she glances wide-eyed towards Tally's lap where Jackson is sound asleep.</p>
<p>"Don't even worry about it," Tally laughs, waving off the woman's concern. "This boy is his father, through and through, and could sleep in the middle of a war zone."</p>
<p>"Been there, done that," JT mutters, tossing his cards onto the table, but still somehow looking pleased that Edrisa won. The doctor's excitement is certainly contagious and makes it difficult to begrudge her the win.</p>
<p>As the clock approaches midnight, Gil heads out to the kitchen to pop the bottle of champagne, filling five flutes with the bubbly drink and a sixth with sparkling juice for Malcolm. He hands them out with a few minutes to spare and they all get to their feet and gather around the tv, tuned in and waiting for the ball drop.</p>
<p>"Ten, nine, eight—"</p>
<p>Malcolm looks around at the people he's surrounded himself with — a family that's so much more than blood. A family that he chose. That chose him.</p>
<p>"Seven, six, five—"</p>
<p>He looks to Gil — the man of his dreams with whom he was blessed to form a life. The man with whom he intends to spend the rest of his days. </p>
<p>"Four, three, two, one—"</p>
<p>His hand drops to his stomach, to the tiny, little tell-tale bulge that announces the presence of his son or daughter (and though Malcolm hasn't mentioned anything to Gil yet, he's convinced that it's a girl).</p>
<p>It's been the best year of his life so far, but he has a sneaking suspicion that the coming year is going to blow it out of the water, all because of the tiny life that's growing and thriving inside of him.</p>
<p>He can't wait to meet her.</p>
<p>"Happy New Year!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>